


Not That Easy

by gokuderpules



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Denial of Feelings, Fix-It, High School, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Winter Cup
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gokuderpules/pseuds/gokuderpules
Summary: Мурасакибара учится брать на себя ответственность, Ханамия невозбранно бьёт людей (опять), а Киёши плюёт на часовые пояса и верит в то, что кое-кто из детского возраста уже вырос - всё-таки почти семнадцать, пора уже.
Relationships: Kiyoshi Teppei/Murasakibara Atsushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Not That Easy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AhPuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhPuch/gifts).



> 2020 год а я пишу муракиё вау охренеть  
> эту работу, как и все остальные, посвящаю солнышку. геленджик жив.
> 
> p.s. манга начала выходить в 2008 году, поэтому в фике, как и в манге, у героев ещё телефоны-раскладушки и нет возможности круглосуточно общаться в сети internet

Суффикс «-семпай» всё же накладывал на Мурасакибару некоторые обязательства. А он, как известно, всей душой ненавидел обязательства.

То, что нянчиться с ним больше никто не будет, стало ясно уже в первый учебный день, шестого апреля, когда из всей старой и доброй, несмотря ни на что, команды он на линейке обнаружил лишь Тацую. Окамура и Фукуи выпустились, Лиу уехал обратно в Китай — словом, по всему выходило, что ответственность за баскетбольный клуб теперь ложилась на их с Химуро плечи. Набор и адаптация первогодок, выработка и наигрывание новых схем с учётом того, что в команде, можно считать, сменилось поколение, — всё это было на редкость хлопотным и неприятным делом, и все попытки Мурасакибары увильнуть — смысл нагружать всем этим человека, у которого всё очень плохо с организаторскими навыками и вообще с ответственностью, — каждый раз натыкались на ледяную отповедь Масако-сан:

— Работай давай. Хоть когда-то же ты должен этому научиться.

Суффикс «-семпай» подразумевал известную степень самоотречения. Когда с тебя глаз не сводит кучка первогодок, ожидая, что ты, «тот крутой длинный парень из Тейко», сейчас будешь вершить великие дела и их научишь, как-то поневоле приходится вытаскивать наушники из ушей и откладывать «Убийство в десятиугольном доме» до лучших времён, которые, возможно, никогда не наступят. Как-то поневоле приходится и играть активнее, и объяснять свои идеи словами через рот, чтобы новички поняли, что именно ты хочешь провернуть, и сидеть часами, анализируя игры соперников и непривычно много работая мозгами, ведь кроме тебя и Химуро это сделать больше некому — даже если все те команды, с которыми приходится сталкиваться на отборочном этапе Межшкольных, мало чем друг от друга отличаются и мало чем интересны.

Старшая школа Кирисаки Дайчи, на которую они выходили в одной восьмой финала, была для Йосен соперником редким и не вполне понятным. Записи игр, которые они отсматривали одну за другой, оставляли какое-то непонятное ощущение; казалось, у Кирисаки Дайчи не было конкретного «лица», конкретной тактики — хоть чего-то, за что можно было зацепиться. По всему выходило, что именно Йосен оказывались в уязвимом положении — их-то сильные и слабые стороны были вполне понятны, их тактика строилась вокруг тандема Химуро и Мурасакибары, игру которых не проанализировал только ленивый; по аморфной же игре Кирисаки Дайчи было совсем непонятно, к чему готовиться и чего ожидать.

— Осталось ещё две записи, — Масако-сан потянулась к кассете, и Мурасакибара недовольно заворчал себе под нос, мол, они тут уже пять часов сидят, отсмотрели и матч с Шутоку, и матч с Сеншинкан, пропустили обеденное время, и вообще, молодые растущие (вымахавшие к лету до 210 сантиметров) организмы не должны содержаться в таких жестоких условиях…

— А ну прекрати издавать звуки, — отрезала Масако-сан, и Мурасакибара счёл за лучшее действительно притихнуть. — Как раз-таки тебе сейчас нужно максимально напрячь извилины. Смотрим, как Кирисаки Дайчи играют против команды с сильным центровым.

«Сильным центровым» в личном рейтинге Мурасакибары мог считаться только один человек. Кроме самого Мурасакибары, разумеется.

Первый матч был скучным донельзя. Ханамию, одного из Некоронованных королей и единственного, к кому в этой команде можно было хоть как-то присмотреться, выпустили лишь на несколько последних минут — и не сказать, что с его появлением игра кардинально переменилось, кроме…

Мурасакибара прищурился.

— Масако-чин, перемотайте назад, пожалуйста, — попросил он, и Араки удивлённо подняла бровь:

— Хочешь ещё раз посмотреть, как вырубили того центрового во время подбора?

— Угу. Как-то не хочется, чтобы со мной произошло что-то подобное, — он почему-то отвёл глаза.

Стыдно было признаться, но и сам момент удара, и паузу в игре, когда игрока уносили на носилках, он пропустил — сидел, отчаянно жмурясь, словно для него это было слишком. Почему-то ещё до того, как нога Теппея Киёши неестественно прогнулась — разрыв крестообразной связки, невооружённым глазом видно, — он судорожно закрыл глаза, словно предчувствуя, что сейчас будет; что-то он уловил в поведении Ханамии, что заставило его напрячься — какое-то нечаянное движение? Полуулыбку? Что?

— Ну, что-нибудь заметил? — спросила Масако-сан, когда Киёши уже унесли с площадки во второй раз; Мурасакибара старался смотреть как можно внимательнее, но не увидел в действиях игроков Кирисаки Дайчи ничего, что судьи могли бы посчитать поводом для наказания. Просто травма. Случайная. Как травма плеча, которую получил тот мелкий и суетливый друг Мидоримы, Такао, кажется, или как перелом ребра у центрового Сеншинкан, которому, вроде как, просто неудачно заехали локтем…

— Заметил, что за год они научились ещё более незаметно бить людей, — пробормотал Мурасакибара, доставая из своего пакета очередной шоколадный батончик; любимый вкус сейчас почему-то горчил.

— Так, ставлю следующий матч. Сейрин — Кирисаки, отборочные Зимнего кубка, — объявила Араки, и Мурасакибара тяжело вздохнул. Хотелось уйти отсюда и немного проветрить голову, но в глазах первогодок это выглядело бы позорным бегством.

Год назад он, избалованный первокурсник, с которым все нянчились просто потому, что он — «тот длинный из Тейко», мог бы себе позволить сбежать и не смотреть на очередной сеанс избиения Теппея Киёши бесплатно, без регистрации и СМС.

Но суффикс «-семпай», мать его, требовал от Мурасакибары невозможного — выдержки, соответствия высокому званию и постоянной поддержки собственного авторитета.

***

Мурасакибару однозначно раздражал тот режим постоянного напряжения, в котором он был вынужден сейчас находиться. Но, как известно, если здравомыслящий человек не может изменить ситуацию в свою пользу, то он постарается как-то к ней приспособиться и привыкнуть, минимизировать потери, скажем так. Бунтовать, роптать — пока во главе команды стояла железная Масако-сан, всё это было совершенно бессмысленно, и лучшее, что Мурасакибара мог сделать — это по максимуму отдыхать в те редкие моменты, когда напрягаться не надо.

Словом, ритуал перед матчами у него был только один, но действенный — тупо лежать на кровати, почти не шевелясь и ни с кем не разговаривая, заткнув наушниками уши и врубив свой самый омерзительный плейлист. Не омерзительные плейлисты не годились — под нормальную музыку его бедовая фиолетовая голова начинала, о ужас, думать мысли.

Неожиданный звонок прервал очередную песню, которая почему-то сильно напоминала Тацую и не сказать, что Мурасакибаре сильно нравилась, — как оказалось, «Sexy Back» Джастина Тимберлейка.

Номер был незнакомым.

— Алло, — лениво пробубнил Мурасакибара в трубку — и тут же едва подавил в себе желание выбросить телефон в окно общежития, и плевать, что оно было закрыто, и что за разбитое стекло, вероятно, пришлось бы платить родителям.

— Алло, прости, что побеспокоил. Мне Куроко дал твой номер, если что. Узнаёшь меня? — Голос на другом конце трубки был слегка заспанным, но весёлым и совершенно мирным — если не считать того, что время от времени этот голос звучал у Ацуши в ночных кошмарах; впрочем, это, наверное, малозначимый факт.

— Тебя попробуй не узнать. Отловишь и заставишь, — Мурасакибара поёжился от воспоминаний.

Что характерно, его слова не были ни шуткой, ни даже художественным преувеличением.

— Я рад, — голос в трубке, казалось, потеплел. — Ты ведь завтра днём с Кирисаки Дайчи играешь? Удачи тебе и команде. Посмотреть, конечно, не смогу, но кулаки держать буду, обещаю.

Мурасакибара нахмурился.

— И во сколько же ты собрался держать кулаки, учитывая разницу во времени… сколько там часов, десять?

— Шестнадцать, нормально. Днём высплюсь, в пол-одиннадцатого ночи сяду держать, — его собеседника, казалось, ничто не смущало.

— Куро-чин тебе и время сообщил? Да с такими друзьями никакие шпионы не нужны, — Мурасакибара закатил глаза, стараясь прогнать из головы мысль о том, что это, по ходу, самая длинная в его жизни светская беседа с этим человеком, целая минута, вау, охренеть.

— Я сам его спросил. Ты же знаешь, для меня этот матч… скажем так, некоторым образом принципиален, — витиевато выразился тот, и Мурасакибара, не отличавшийся большой любовью к сложным словесным конструкциям (они баскетболисты или дипломаты, в конце-то концов), уточнил:

— Говоря человеческим языком, ты хочешь, чтобы мы наваляли Кирисаки.

— Говоря человеческим языком, собственно, да.

Мурасакибара скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая крайнее недовольство — жаль, его собеседник был слишком далеко и не видел.

— Сразу говорю, что я не такой идиот, как ты, и не буду подставляться и собирать на себе все синяки, какие только можно. Чем ты вообще тогда думал, выбирая с Кирисаки такой стиль игры, — буркнул он, вспоминая последний просмотренный матч, за время которого, пока не прозвучал финальный свисток, Мурасакибара по непонятным причинам успел словить несколько микроинфарктов.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что меня будет отчитывать сам Мурасакибара Ацуши, — парень на другом конце трубки звонко рассмеялся.

— Да надо было раздавить тебя к чёртовой матери ещё тогда, ты бы хоть не перенапрягал ноги ещё два матча, и лечиться раньше уехал, — проворчал Мурасакибара, чувствуя, как в груди поднимается волна неконтролируемой злости.

— Я могу расценивать это как заботу с твоей стороны?

Этот человек всегда бесил его, всегда. Раздражал неимоверно.

— Знаешь, в твоём звонке было бы больше смысла, если бы ты подсказал мне что-нибудь по игре, а не просто тратил деньги на светскую болтовню по международной связи, — Мурасакибаре, по правде говоря, было уже немного впадлу вредничать, но если с первогодками ему приходилось постоянно поддерживать реноме надёжного семпая, то с этим человеком, похоже, нужно было поддерживать реноме засранца.

— Как победить Кирисаки? Тут сложно что-то конкретное посоветовать, честно говоря, у них обычно игра настолько… трудная для понимания, — подобрать подходящий термин, очевидно, удалось с трудом.

— Хочешь сказать, она невнятная до отвращения, — Мурасакибара не понимал, зачем нужно быть настолько дипломатичным даже в личном, ничего не значащем разговоре, который уж наверняка не подслушивает никакой Ханамия.

— Ну… нет, я, пожалуй, не соглашусь с тобой, — его собеседник вздохнул. — Дело не в этом. У их игры есть и структура, и идея, но стандартными методами её не разгадать — именно потому, что они не играют как нормальные люди. Они не нападают и не обороняются, они… плетут паутину, вычисляя ваши слабости, а потом прицельно бьют по вашим слабым местам. Иногда — в самом буквальном смысле.

— Как в случае с твоими «крестами»? — брякнул Мурасакибара, слишком поздно спохватившись и поняв, что этот вопрос, наверное, звучал крайне бестактно.

— Как в случае с моими «крестами». Буквально единственное, что могу от себя посоветовать — попытайтесь с первых минут навязать им «вашу» игру и не уменьшать давление ни на секунду, тогда, может, получится прорваться.

— «Нашу» игру? Мне лучше встать в оборонку в трёхочковой зоне?

— Ни в коем случае. Может быть, это их и сдержит на некоторое время, но, встав столбом, ты будешь для них слишком лёгкой мишенью. Я не хочу, чтобы они тебя сломали, знаешь ли.

Мурасакибара едва подавил дурацкую улыбку — откуда, чёрт возьми, она вообще взялась, — и, воспользовавшись моментом, запоздало парировал:

— Я могу расценивать это как заботу с твоей стороны?

— Можешь, конечно. Я всё ещё мечтаю сыграть с тобой как-нибудь, забыл? Поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты к моему возвращению из Америки был здоровеньким и счастливеньким, — беззаботный смех на другом конце трубки раздражал Мурасакибару до зубовного скрежета, ещё и эти уменьшительно-ласкательные суффиксы… отвратительно.

— То есть ты предлагаешь, чтобы я завтра играл в атаке, — попытался он вернуть к делу разговор, грозившийся уплыть куда-то совсем уж не туда.

— Именно это я и предлагаю. Во-первых, ты прирождённый игрок атаки, хоть и обленившийся слегка…

— Эй!..

— …и я знаю, о чём говорю, потому что твою атакующую мощь я не раз проверял на своей шкуре. А во-вторых, возможно, активный прессинг с вашей стороны вымотает их и спутает планы — они-то, скорее всего, готовятся к вашему «Щиту Эгиды». Постарайтесь завладеть инициативой с первых минут и уйти в отрыв, потому что им на хитрые планы нужно время. И… Мурасакибара, пожалуйста, будь осторожнее, — это звучало почти как мольба, — я правда не хочу, чтобы ты или кто-то из твоих товарищей пострадал.

Мурасакибара покачал головой:

— Ты слишком заботлив для человека, которого я, по идее, терпеть не могу, Киёши Теппей.

Он почему-то готов был поклясться, что там, в палате одной из клиник Лос-Анджелеса, чёртов Киёши расплылся в улыбке — прямо засветился весь, засранец, наверняка.

— Что ж, значит, ещё пара таких разговоров, и ты уже сможешь меня терпеть, — радостно констатировал Киёши — Мурасакибара видел его улыбающееся лицо, как наяву.

— Можно не надо, — буркнул он в ответ, чувствуя, что ещё немного, и он спасует перед обаянием Киёши, и сам нанесёт сокрушительный удар по своей недобитой гордости.

Или не гордости, а гордыне?.. Гордыня — грех. Вроде как. В христианстве. А он, вроде как, синтоист.

***

— Значит, ты предлагаешь активный прессинг «двойных Асов» с первых секунд, — Масако-сан задумчиво потёрла подбородок и перевернула страницу мольберта, открывая другую схему. — Я планировала переход к этой тактике в третьей четверти. Не забывай, твой голеностоп может не выдержать, если ты будешь находиться в этом режиме слишком долго.

— Да знаю я, Масако-чин, — отмахнулся Мурасакибара — и даже глазом не моргнул, в очередной раз получив мечом для кендо по здоровенной спине.

— Кто тебе вообще подсказал эту идею — начинать с прессинга? Сам бы ты явно до неё не дошёл, — Араки подозрительно прищурилась. — Ты связывался с кем-то, кто раньше играл с Кирисаки? Тоже на тебя не похоже, ты обычно к беседам не склонен…

— Я ни с кем не связывался. Связались со мной, — уклончиво отозвался Мурасакибара, не слишком горевший желанием выдавать всей команде подробности вечернего разговора, ещё подумают, что он дружит с чёртовым Киёши, мало ли.

— Это не мог быть какой-то обман со стороны Кирисаки? Я о них много слышал, они не стесняются в средствах, — Химуро тоже, по-видимому, не слишком-то верил в успех его идеи, и Мурасакибара, тяжело вздохнув, открыл список последних разговоров и протянул им телефон — пусть тоже полюбуются записью «БОЛТЛИВАЯ ЖОПА ИЗ СЕЙРИН» на пол-экрана.

— Теперь-то вы мне верите? — раздражённо спросил он, и тренеру с капитаном (Химуро в этом году стал гордым обладателем капитанской повязки) было нечего возразить.

Мурасакибара привык, что уже в самом начале, на построении, их грозный вид производил угнетающее впечатление на команды соперников. В прошлом году у них было трое игроков выше двух метров ростом, в этом средний рост игроков Йосен был слегка поменьше — разыгрывающий, Такума Нисимура, вообще был 178 сантиметров всего, — но рост и физиономия Мурасакибары, в принципе, справлялись за троих. Обычно. Из игроков Кирисаки Дайчи никто даже глазом не моргнул, разве что их капитан, Макото Ханамия, стал ухмыляться ещё гаже.

Или Мурасакибаре просто показалось.

— Впервые сталкиваюсь с игроком таких… габаритов, — голос у Ханамии был мягким и обволакивающим, даже приторным слегка, как, наверное, и полагается настолько коварным типам гражданской наружности. — Нам, конечно, не сравниться со звездой Тейко, но, надеюсь, мы всё-таки сможем дать вам достойный бой.

Ага, конечно, вы и достойный бой несовместимы, как мороженое с хреном, — вертелось на языке у Мурасакибары, но он смолчал. И правильно сделал — грубость могли бы расценить как провокацию, мало ли.

Центровой Кирисаки Дайчи был невысоким, и полностью накрыть его не составляло особого труда. Играй Мурасакибара только на своей позиции и только против него, как и планировала Араки поначалу, он бы, наверное, даже не вспотел; но сейчас у него были совсем другие задачи.

Пас Такуме. Переместиться. Прочитать обманное движение Химуро, принять мяч. Обойти одного, второго, третьего — довольно затратно по силам, он давно не тренировал быстрый прорыв, — чисто на габаритах и мышечной памяти. Данк с разворота, да посильнее, посокрушительнее — пусть сразу поймут, с кем имеют дело.

Трое игроков Кирисаки, опекавшие его под кольцом, от его силы разлетелись, как кегли.

— Так, вы чего растерялись? Вспомните, что я вам говорил. Флёр гениальности, мастерство, сила — всё это не имеет значения, мы в любом случае раздавим его, — обычные, казалось бы, слова капитана, подбадривающего своих подопечных, в исполнении Ханамии звучали на редкость угрожающе.

— Эй, чел со странными бровями, — окликнул его Мурасакибара, не выдержав, — ты это, мои кэтчфразы не воруй. Это я тут всех давлю. Придумай своё что-нибудь.

— Всенепременно, — ответил ему Ханамия, одарив его настолько презрительной улыбкой, что Мурасакибара почувствовал себя папуасом, попавшим ко двору английской королевы, не знающим, куда девать руки и ноги, а туда же, пытающимся на папуасском кому-то что-то объяснить.

Навязывать Кирисаки Дайчи свой темп игры, как оказалось, было реально сложно. Не столько физически, сколько морально. По счёту, казалось бы, Йосен заметно ушли в отрыв, первая четверть осталась практически полностью за ними, лишь пару раз Мурасакибара не успевал вернуться под своё кольцо на помощь первогодкам, и даже так он каждый раз отвечал соперникам быстрой контратакой; но Кирисаки Дайчи, казалось, увеличивающаяся разница в счёте вообще не смущала. Они вели себя абсолютно спокойно, не отчаивались из-за очередных проигранных единоборств, словно так было и запланировано — и это спокойствие угнетало, атмосфера вокруг словно сгущалась и вот-вот должна была разразиться грозой, полностью изменив ход неправдоподобно лёгкой и скучной игры.

— Ты как? — спросил его Химуро, утирая пот со лба. — Может, немного сбавим, и будем играть через меня и Такуму? Отрыв уже и так достаточно большой, а ты явно отвык брать на себя половину поля.

В голове вспыхнули слова Киёши — «не уменьшайте давление ни на секунду, тогда, может, получится прорваться», — но… счёт 23:7, Такума хороший разыгрывающий, Химуро и его «миражные броски» принесут им много очков, догнать их для Кирисаки будет проблематично в любом случае…

— Окей, делайте как знаете, — легкомысленно отозвался он, разминая игры и голени, отчего-то уже начинавшие гудеть.

***

— Кому ты всё время пишешь, Тецу-кун? — спросила Момои, с трудом оторвавшись от происходившего на площадке — отточенные броски и обманные движения Химуро всё-таки были чистым эстетическим удовольствием для любого, кто хоть сколько-нибудь разбирался в игре.

— Киёши-семпаю. Он сейчас в Америке и очень просил сообщать ему обо всём, что происходит, — Куроко нажал на кнопку «отправить» и отложил телефон, вновь сосредотачивая внимание на игре.

— Киёши-кун так сильно заинтересован в этом матче? — удивилась Момои. — Тут же буквально играют два его злейших врага, зачем ему? Ещё и учитывая разницу во времени…

— Я бы не сказал, что он воспринимает Мурасакибару-куна как врага. Ханамию — да, насколько Киёши-семпай в принципе способен враждовать хоть с кем-то, а вот Мурасакибару-куна… Действия Киёши-семпая иногда довольно сложно объяснить, и сейчас, кажется, именно такой случай, — казалось, Куроко что-то не договаривал, не желая смущать Момои своими подозрениями.

— Я, если честно, ожидала довольно неприятную и скучную игру от обеих команд, но Йосен меня удивляют, — Момои сочла за лучшее дипломатично сменить тему; потёмки чужой души — это, конечно, интересно, но не сейчас, когда Кирисаки Дайчи смогли хоть немного отыграться, и действительно непонятно, в чью сторону может склониться чаша весов. — С появлением первогодки-разыгрывающего они стали лучше в позиционной атаке, и, самое удивительное, к ним постоянно подключается Муккун. Не думала, что он, с его характером, будет прогрессировать именно в этом направлении.

— Киёши-семпай предполагал что-то подобное, — заметил Куроко, и Момои недовольно скривила губы, явно уязвлённая тем, что кто-то обскакал её по части аналитики.

— У него были какие-то конкретные аргументы, или просто вечная вера Киёши-куна в хороших людей?

— Тебя бы его аргументы точно не убедили. Он говорил, что, раз мы все считаем Мурасакибару-куна большим ребёнком, то это значит только одно — у Мурасакибары-куна безграничный потенциал для роста.

Момои вздохнула.

— Мир был бы бесконечно прекрасным, если бы оптимизм Киёши-куна всегда оправдывал себя.

— Я в любом случае думаю, что Мурасакибара-кун не выдержит до конца игры, — Куроко прищурился, пытаясь получше разглядеть происходящее на площадке. — Из-за его усталости Йосен сбавили напор, и Кирисаки Дайчи получили возможность действовать в привычной им манере. Первогодку под десятым номером уже уводят под руки, и Химуро-кун, очевидно, пострадал — ему сейчас заметно труднее выполнять броски. Мурасакибара-кун всё это видит, и он не настолько отчаянный, как Киёши-семпай, он не будет подвергать риску собственное здоровье ради защиты других. Вполне допускаю, что он попросит замену в конце третьей четверти… и для Йосен это будет концом.

***

— Мы сделали тактическую ошибку. Хотя нет… это я сделала тактическую ошибку, — Масако-сан покачала головой. — Надо было продолжать играть в прессинг и не давать им опомниться, Мурасакибара с самого начала был прав.

— Не думаю, что дело в этом, — возразил Химуро, держа пакетик со льдом у ушибленного плеча. — Мне кажется, они бы в любом случае после первой четверти начали свою грязную игру, они к ней готовились вне зависимости от наших действий.

— Да, но в итоге мы остаёмся без твоих бросков как минимум на всю следующую четверть, и это очень плохо, — Масако-сан старалась ничем не выдать своего волнения, но по синякам, сплошь покрывавшим руки и ноги её подопечных, и без того было понятно, что дело дрянь.

— В смысле?..

— В смысле, Тацуя, я тебя меняю.

Химуро нервно взъерошил волосы; в его отчаянную голову, похоже, не приходила даже сама мысль о замене, даже несмотря на многочисленные ушибы.

— Но… нельзя же… кто же тогда капитаном будет, Масако-сан?.. — его голос звучал настолько беспомощно, словно сам факт замены был для него ударом не меньшим, чем все те «случайные» удары коленями и локтями, которые градом сыпались на него минут пятнадцать кряду.

Араки повернулась к Мурасакибаре и смерила его взглядом, от которого, наверное, у самого стойкого человека на свете затряслись бы поджилки.

— Надеюсь, ты осознаёшь всю ответственность, — она понимала, что «Мурасакибара» и «ответственность» — это обычно взаимоисключающие параграфы, но в этой игре ситуация была уж слишком из ряда вон.

— Как будто у меня есть варианты, — он флегматично пожал плечами, и со стороны казалось, будто высокое звание капитана не имеет для него ровным счётом никакого значения; на деле же в его голове словно крутились с бешеной скоростью ржавые шестерёнки в тщетных попытках _осознать_ — получалось с трудом, ну, собственно, не зря же почти все знакомые Мурасакибары считали, что он умственно отсталый и заторможенный.

Капитан Мурасакибара Ацуши.

Капитан баскетбольной команды старшей школы Йосен Мурасакибара Ацуши.

С ума сойти.

— Наша задача сейчас — не дать им подобраться к нам вплотную, и по возможности увеличить разрыв, — Масако-сан давала последние наставления, не сводя с Мурасакибары глаз; решение возложить ответственность за команду на него всё ещё казалось ей крайне рискованным, но другого выхода просто не было. — Нам придётся рассчитывать на распасовку Такумы и твой быстрый прорыв, Мурасакибара, сколько ты сможешь продержаться в атаке?

— Учитывая, что на мне будут не только центр поля и подборы, и что эти парни облепят меня как мухи… — Мурасакибара задумался, но выводы, приходившие в голову, были, как назло, крайне невесёлыми, и он резко тряхнул головой: — Неважно. По ситуации будем действовать, Масако-чин.

Араки проводила его долгим взглядом. На душе её было неспокойно.

— Взвалить всю ответственность за командную игру на человека, который ненавидит командную игру? Какая жалость, я думал, ваш тренер умнее, — промурлыкал Ханамия, догнав его в два лёгких прыжка; казалось, первая половина матча далась ему вообще без какого-либо труда, и это его команда опережала Йосен на десять очков и была очевидным фаворитом по силе, а не наоборот. — Или она пытается бросить тебя на амбразуру, чтобы прикрыть собственную беспомощность? Ведь, кроме тебя, на поле ни одного стоящего игрока не осталось, сплошь бесталанные людишки, которые пытаются трепыхаться неизвестно зачем… И ты готов брать на себя весь груз их проколов и ошибок, и отвечать за них потом? Тебе-то для чего этот геморрой?

Мурасакибара замер — удар пришёлся точно в цель.

— Заткнись, — прошипел он, совершенно по-детски закрыв уши — мол, я ничего не слышу, ля-ля-ля.

— Ты же сам ненавидел тех, кто почём зря тратит силы, впрягаясь за слабые команды, которые и мизинца не стоят, — вкрадчивый голос Ханамии всё равно пробивался сквозь пелену. — С каких пор твоё мировоззрение так кардинально переменилось? Ацуши Мурасакибара выиграл чемпионат по скоростному переобуванию? Или тебя покусал какой-нибудь идейный дурак вроде Теппея Киёши?

Впервые за долгое время Мурасакибара чувствовал, что у него чешутся кулаки. И что навалять этому уроду хочется не здесь, а за пределами баскетбольной площадки.

— Мне плевать, что ты там думаешь. Твои люди покалечили Муро-чина, — процедил он сквозь зубы, глянув сверху вниз на нагло ухмылявшегося Ханамию, которого, казалось, не пугал ни угрожающий тон, ни рост.

— Во-первых, зря ты нас обвиняешь, он покалечился сам, — Ханамия картинно зевнул, словно давая понять, что ему уже наскучило в очередной раз отвечать на одни и те же претензии, — а во-вторых, если ты не угомонишься, с тобой будет то же самое, поверь. Даю тебе одну четверть на то, чтобы ты оценил ситуацию и принял разумное решение. Ты ведь не глупый парень, Мурасакибара, — он улыбнулся какой-то совершенно непонятной улыбкой, противной и тёплой одновременно, — это только придурки вроде Киёши или Куроко, напрочь больные баскетболом головного мозга, считают тебя умственно отсталым.

Мурасакибара набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, тихо сосчитал до тридцати. Не реагировать, не вестись на провокации, просто дождаться свистка. Как только судья даст сигнал к началу игры, выиграть вбрасывание и перенаправить на Такуму.

Имя Киёши, неприязнь к которому Мурасакибара никогда не скрывал, наверное, по рачётам Ханамии должно было заронить яд сомнения в его душу, и без того растревоженную донельзя. Только вот, как ни странно, это давало лишь обратный эффект — чем больше Мурасакибара думал о словах Ханамии, тем сильнее его душа наполнялась решимостью.

***

— Потрясающе, — прошептала Момои, когда Мурасакибара, в очередной раз прорвавшись к кольцу в обход защиты Кирисаки Дайчи, заколотил данк с такой силой, что под его руками опасно зашаталась стойка. — Тецу-кун, как думаешь, он уже вошёл в «зону»?  
Куроко покачал головой.

— Не могу сказать. Он совсем не похож на себя прежнего. На Зимнем кубке что-то подобное было бы близко к его пределу, но сейчас… если бы я играл против Мурасакибары-куна в его нынешнем состоянии, я бы, наверное, не смог его остановить.

— Тецу-кун!.. — Момои в ужасе прикрыла рот ладошками — Мурасакибара едва избежал опасного падения, чудом, не иначе.

— В чём большой плюс телосложения Мурасакибары-куна — его невозможно задавить весом, — то ли Куроко был неоправданно спокоен, то ли слишком искусно скрывал волнение. — В чём большой минус — из-за больших скоростей и большой массы тела его голеностоп особенно уязвим. Может опасно подвернуться нога, могут быть проблемы с равновесием, и если он не успеет правильно сгруппироваться…

— Тецу-кун, — Момои проворно схватила его за его локоть, — приглядись повнимательнее. Они перестроились и не атакуют Муккуна прицельно. Снова.

— Да, и у них только что была замена, — кивнул Куроко. — Они заменили центрового, и выпустили…

— …Кентаро Сето, — закончила за него Момои. — Они собираются сосредоточиться на перехвате пасов от пятого номера, и это очень плохо, потому что на деле игра Йосен строится через него. Муккун успешно перетягивал всё внимание на себя, но теперь, когда Кирисаки Дайчи поняли, кто у них на самом деле ключевой игрок, фигура Муккуна как отвлекающий фактор больше не сработает. В «зоне» он или нет, если мяч не будет доходить до него, он будет совершенно бесполезен.

— Значит, «паутина» Ханамии готова, — пробормотал Куроко, нервно хмурясь. — Мурасакибара не настолько умён, чтобы придумать какой-то выход из неё, но, может, тренер Араки…

— Даже если она выпустит Химуро в четвёртой четверти, он всё равно будет зависим от распасовщика. У них хорошо наработаны позиционные и быстрые атаки, но, кажется, кроме них у Йосен в арсенале ничего нет, — Момои тяжело вздохнула. — Очень боюсь, что Йосен в этом матче больше не смогут забить ни одного мяча.

И именно в этот момент, словно прочитав их мысли, Киёши сбросил короткое сообщение — Куроко сначала решил, что тот перепутал команды спросонья, всё-таки в Лос-Анджелесе было уже за полночь:

«Интересно, смогут ли Кирисаки Дайчи забить ещё хоть что-нибудь?»

***

— Мурасакибара-семпай… Простите меня, я так подвёл Вас, — бедный Такума согнулся перед ним в три погибели, и Мурасакибара, подавив раздражённый вздох, слегка потрепал его по голове:

— Брось. Ты ни при чём тут.

— Но они же перехватили все мои пасы, сколько бы я ни пытался, — Такума едва не плакал, ладони его тряслись так, что страшно было давать ему мяч; может быть, он и не был избит так сильно, как тот же Химуро, но морально уроды из Кирисаки сломили его так, что Мурасакибара просто не знал, что делать. А делать надо. Он же капитан, в конце концов.

— Я сказал, брось, — рявкнул он, и Такума аж съёжился — ну хоть плакать перестал, и то хлеб.

Будь на его месте кто-нибудь более умный и красноречивый, вроде Теппея Киёши, может быть, ситуация не была бы настолько провальной.

— Они полностью заблокировали наши атаки, выпустив Сето, — даже в таком отчаянном положении Масако-сан старалась сохранять спокойствие. — Мы всё ещё впереди, но если в последней четверти они будут держать нас так же…

— Может быть, если я выйду… — со скамьи подал голос Химуро; выглядел он откровенно хреново, и, будь воля Мурасакибары (и будь у них скамейка запасных хоть немного посильнее), ни о каком возвращении Тацуи в игру не шло бы и речи.

— Ничего не изменится, только ты подставишь себя под удары. Снова, — даже сейчас Масако-сан не хотелось подвергать риску здоровье детей, которые после долгих месяцев работы были ей уже как родные.

Но выбора не было. Кого-то подставить под удар в любом случае было необходимо.

— Я вижу только один выход из ситуации. Мы должны кардинально сменить тактику, — она посмотрела тяжёлым взглядом на Мурасакибару, который, похоже, понял её с полуслова и медленно кивнул.

— «Щит Эгиды»? — спросил он, и Масако-сан поклялась про себя, что она-то уж точно никогда в жизни, даже в сердцах, больше не назовёт Ацуши Мурасакибару глупым.

— Да. Но ты должен понимать, что в попытках пробить твою защиту они не будут стесняться в средствах, — каждое слово давалось ей с трудом. — Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы мы сдались заранее и проиграли этим ублюдкам, но… если ты откажешься, я пойму.

Мурасакибара молча вперился в неё недовольным взглядом — и стоял так, наверное, где-то с минуту, словно пытаясь прожечь в бедной женщине дырку.

— Масако-чин, дай резинку, — промолвил он наконец, после долгих и, очевидно, мучительных для него размышлений, и протянул ей свою огромную, неуклюжую руку.

— Что?.. — Мурасакибара никогда ещё не слышал в голосе «железной леди» Масако Араки настолько явной, неприкрытой надежды.

— Резинку. Если уж быть боксёрской грушей, то серьёзной и красивой, — Масако-сан показалось, что он на секунду усмехнулся — галлюцинации, наверное, от таких нервов у кого угодно начнётся жар.

— О, Боже, — Ханамия закатил глаза, увидев, как Мурасакибара вновь выходит на площадку, — знаешь, я был о тебе лучшего мнения. Я думал, тебе хватит ума оценить ситуацию и понять, что атаковать у вас больше не получится. Ваш разыгрывающий никуда не годится, его движения предсказуемы настолько, что хочется зевать, а от тебя без помощи команды никакого толку… Признаться, я разочарован. Мне казалось, что центровой «Поколения Чудес» способен на большее.

— Заткнись, — грубо оборвал его Мурасакибара, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить по этой нагло ухмыляющейся физиономии. — Заткнись, или раздавлю тебя на месте. Раздражаешь.

— Нет, правда, просто обернись, — не унимался Ханамия; угрозы его совершенно не пугали. — Просто обернись и посмотри, какие они суетливые, бестолковые… Это ваши первогодки, да? Разве тебе самому не бросается в глаза разница в вашем уровне? Это ведь из-за них ты сейчас чувствуешь бессилие — крайне неприятное чувство, правда ведь, и совершенно недостойное тебя, Мурасакибара Ацуши. И ты продолжаешь упорствовать, хотя знаешь, что вам гарантированно конец, уподобляешься дуракам вроде Киёши, вместо того, чтобы просто сказать «я не с ними»… Я не могу понять, объясни, почему ты в этом матче так серьёзен?

Во взгляде Мурасакибары уже не чувствовалось ничего, ни обиды, ни злости — только крайняя усталость от досужей болтовни. Ханамия ждал ответа, и здесь, наверное, должна была быть какая-нибудь пафосная мотивирующая речь о командном духе, дружбе и преданности, речь, достойная капитана… но Ацуши Мурасакибара всё-таки был Ацуши Мурасакибарой.

— Во-первых, — изрёк он после некоторых раздумий, — от тебя говном воняет.

Придумать достойный ответ Ханамии помешал свисток.

***

Первые несколько минут удалось выдержать без особых проблем. Тело Мурасакибары словно самой природой было приспособлено к тому, чтобы стоять вот так, как мощный, вросший в землю ствол дерева, почти не реагируя на удары и толчки, и надёжно закрывать всю трёхочковую зону, так, что не пробиться. Непропорционально длинные руки позволяли перехватывать броски практически с любой дистанции, даже «трёхи» — тем более, атакующий защитник у Кирисаки был не так силён, как казалось; он даже тому крикливому очкарику, другу Киёши, пожалуй, уступил бы, не говоря уже о Химуро или Мидориме. Превосходил он их лишь в одном — в грубости и нахальстве, судей он уже практически не стеснялся, когда после очередного неудачного броска, проходя мимо Мурасакибары, попытался заехать ему по голени.

— Можно твои ноги не будут путаться у меня под ногами, а, — пробурчал Мурасакибара, готовясь к очередной атаке — атаке во всех смыслах; во взгляде Ханамии читалось явственное «ату его», и не нужно было быть Эйнштейном, чтобы понять: будут бить. Первогодки, играя по периметру, то и дело оглядывались на него, и в их глазах то и дело сквозило сочувствие, Мурасакибаре, впрочем, совершенно не нужное. Чему сочувствовать-то? Он был на своём месте, играл в свой давно привычный, малоподвижный, малозатратный баскетбол, а то, что фолы и удары сыплются градом — ничего, потерпит, он не хрустальная вазочка.

В конце концов, лучше уж пусть он побудет мишенью, чем тот же Такума, на которого и так больно смотреть.

— Да куда вы смотрите, остолопы, — Ханамия явно уже начинал терять терпение. — Вы можете не нарываться на нарушения, а хоть немного шевелить мозгами? Прицельно играйте, ищите у него слабые места!

Мурасакибара вновь едва удержался от гордой ухмылки. Значит, план работал, пока что, по крайней мере — ему удавалось создавать ощущение полной непоколебимости, даже несмотря на то, что на деле всё было далеко не так радужно. Три четверти в непрерывной атаке — для его ног, на которые ложилась вся нагрузка, это всё-таки было слишком, его лимит был почти исчерпан, и он не мог поручиться, что, если будет необходимо, он повторит те сверхмощные прыжки. Только Ханамии и Ко знать об этом было незачем, и фирменный покерфейс Ацуши не выдавал никаких эмоций, кроме, быть может, лёгкого раздражения, — что бы ни происходило на площадке и что бы ни пытались выдумать Кирисаки Дайчи, казалось, ему было всё равно.

Конечно, на деле всё было совсем иначе.

— Кума-чин!!! — рявкнул он вдруг, когда, пользуясь замешательством Такумы, их новый центровой, мерзкий такой парень с зализанной причёской, попытался снести его локтем. Мяч выпал из дрожащих пальцев бедного первогодки, — от локтя он всё-таки увернулся, слава богу, — и сразу трое игроков Кирисаки ринулись к мячу с каким-то совсем нечеловеческим бешенством в глазах.

— Вы, видимо, ещё не поняли, — почти с сожалением констатировал Мурасакибара, всё равно раньше них успевший на перехват, — неважно, сколько вас здесь собралось, и что вы пытаетесь изобразить своей поганой игрой. Пока я здесь, вы к кольцу не пройдёте.

— Я чувствую что-то странное, — произнесла Момои, не сводя с Мурасакибары зачарованных глаз, — словно какая-то аура собирается вокруг него… Это то, о чём я думаю, Тецу-кун? Он смог войти в «зону», играя в защите?

Куроко кивнул.

— Это ещё не всё. Если его решимость будет оставаться такой же сильной, то… есть вероятность, что он дойдёт до того, второго состояния. Как Кагами-кун в матче с Ракузаном.

— Ты думаешь, Муккун на это способен? — с сомнением спросила Момои.

— Я до четвертьфинала Зимнего кубка вообще не верил, что «зона» ему доступна, — Куроко протянул ей телефон, только что пиликнувший из-за очередной СМС-ки из Америки, — но мне тут подсказывают самые невероятные варианты развития событий. Киёши-кун, может быть, и не такой блестящий аналитик, как ты, но его редко подводит чутьё.

— Семпай!.. — беспомощно пискнул лёгкий форвард — запасной из второй команды, Хонда, кажется, — прежде чем повалиться наземь. Он уже явно не мог продолжать, третья подряд замена по травме за игру — чёрт возьми, это никуда не годилось, и сердце Мурасакибары противно ныло от жалости и обиды, он даже не знал, за Хонду, за Масако-сан, за их клуб или за весь баскетбол в целом. Да, он терпеть не мог баскетбол, так и не смог воспитать в себе любовь к нему, и продолжать играть его вынуждали общественное давление и скука, его гораздо больше занимала еда и, в последнее время, квантовая физика, но…

То, во что играли эти уроды из Кирисаки Дайчи, не было баскетболом. Ни баскетболом, ни боксом, ни регби, ни даже борьбой ММА — это просто было оскорбление всех видов спорта сразу. И от этой игры страдали его сокомандники и кохаи, которые, какими бы они ни были — кривыми, косыми, азов не знающими, — хотели играть в баскетбол и заслуживали такой возможности.

Никто не имел права приносить столько боли команде, ради которой, пусть и вопреки всякому желанию, Мурасакибара впрягался так сильно.

Никто.

_— А я всегда верил, что ты сюда доберёшься.  
_

_Дверь была очень красивая — резная, деревянная, сплошь покрытая сусальным золотом, — что-то похожее они, кажется, проходили на уроке истории мировой культуры. Да и вообще, атмосфера тут, была довольно тихой и уютной, как Мурасакибара любил — кто бы мог подумать, что именно так будет ощущаться то состояние за пределами «зоны», о котором когда-то говорил Мине-чин.  
_

_Кроме стража. Страж вносил нотку отчаянной дисгармонии в это насквозь идиллическое царство, и это, наверное, было не очень хорошо.  
_

_— Жизнь и так меня с самого рождения знатно потроллила, дав мне это тело и сделав меня младшим тупым сыном в семье профессора философии, — Мурасакибара был уже на грани нервного хохота, — но, видимо, ей не хватило, и она решила поместить сюда именно тебя, чтобы уж совсем смешно было.  
_

_— Значит, она рассчитывает, что ты оценишь шутку, — этот непостижимый человек лишь беспечно пожал плечами. — И, кстати, твоё тело меня вполне устраивает. И мозги. Даже если ты не силён в философии.  
_

_— Даже не знаю, что выбивает меня из колеи сильнее — то, что я вижу здесь именно тебя, или то, что в реальной жизни ты вряд ли скажешь мне такие вещи, — пробурчал Мурасакибара, почему-то почти не чувствуя той глухой враждебности к этому человеку, к которой, казалось бы, давно привык.  
_

_— Ладно, давай не будем тратить время на зубоскальство, сейчас всё-таки матч, — он подошёл к Мурасакибаре почти вплотную. — Ты ведь понимаешь, почему ты оказался здесь? Тебя привело сюда то, чего раньше ты никогда не чувствовал — острое желание защитить своих сокомандников, какими бы ты ни считал их криворукими и кривоногими.  
_

_— Логично, — хмыкнул Мурасакибара, — что оно меня привело к идиоту, для которого смысл жизни — защищать своих криворуких и кривоногих.  
_

_— Сделаем вид, что слово «идиот» я не слышал. Что ж, раз ты сюда добрался, то, считай, у тебя теперь есть сила, чтобы защитить всех, кто тебе дорог. У тебя заметно улучшились скорость и рефлексы, ты сможешь выстоять дольше и даже сделать несколько прыжков, если надо — только не надейся на них слишком сильно, лимит есть лимит, и твоё тело чрезмерных перегрузок не выдержит. Думаю, мне не надо учить тебя, что делать, ты парень неглупый и сам распорядишься своей силой так, как считаешь нужным.  
_

_— Погоди, — Мурасакибара прищурился, — ты сейчас назвал меня неглупым? Шутишь, что ли?  
_

_— Нисколько. Я, между прочим, всё это время считал тебя неглупым, сильным и волевым человеком, у которого всё обязательно получится, — улыбкой этого парня, наверное, можно было токийское метро освещать.  
_

_— Даже после того четвертьфинала?  
_

_— У всех бывают плохие дни. Давай, удачи, — и Мурасакибара замер на месте, когда чёртов страж его чёртовой «зоны» поднялся на цыпочки и звонко чмокнул его в нос, а потом легонько мазнул губами по его губам.  
_

_Мурасакибара обычно не матерился, но сейчас с его уст поневоле сорвалось трёхэтажное ругательство._

Всё это произошло за доли секунды — пауза ещё не закончилась, пока в голове Мурасакибары разыгрывалась сцена, достойная очень хренового спортивного аниме. На языке вертелась целая куча элитарных (очень плохих) шуток по этому поводу, которые, пожалуй, не стоило озвучивать — всё равно их поняли бы лишь единицы. Тот парень, возможно, понял бы. Или поржал из вежливости. Наверное.

Ни соперники, ни сокомандники не почувствовали поначалу, что в движениях Мурасакибары что-то существенно изменилось. Наоборот, казалось, он стал действовать ещё более спокойно, даже расслабленно и вальяжно — меньше движений, больше экономии энергии, — но мимо него, тем не менее, по-прежнему не проходил ни один бросок, и бороться за подборы с ним было бесполезно. То, что линия атаки Йосен давно «сдулась», было и так очевидно, но Кирисаки Дайчи это мало чем помогало — да, они подчистую уничтожили атакующие силы соперников, связав по рукам и ногам своей «паутиной», но для победы нужно было срочно забивать самим, и с Мурасакибарой под кольцом это не представлялось возможным.

Последняя четверть этого странного матча была уж совсем ни на что ни похожа — обе команды за восемь минут игрового времени не забили ни одного очка.

— Слышите, семпай? Болельщики про вас новую кричалку придумали. «Мурасакибара — железная стена», — Такума улыбался из последних сил.

— М-м, — Мурасакибара сейчас не был способен на более осмысленную реакцию; он практически ничего вокруг себя не слышал, и занимало его лишь одно — игроки Кирисаки, похоже, что-то задумали, судя по тому, как они рассредоточились, оставив Ханамию позади. Их положение было отчаянным, ожидать от них можно было чего угодно, и… Мурасакибара не мог облечь это в слова или в хоть сколько-нибудь связную мысль, но ощущение от их перестановки было, с одной стороны, совершенно незнакомым, — так они в этом матче ещё не делали, — а с другой, отдавало каким-то необъяснимым дежа-вю.

Он не слышал, как на другом конце поля раздался тихий щелчок пальцев.

— Сдохни уже наконец, — прошипел Ханамия, и под его немигающим взглядом, как в замедленной съёмке, сразу четверо игроков бросились на одного Мурасакибару; тот заблокировал одного, другого, — буквально за доли секунды, — всех четверых последовательно; вырвав мяч из-под четверной опёки, мощным рывком перебросил его вперёд, первогодкам, давая им возможность для быстрой контратаки… — и в этот миг, стоило ему хоть немного податься вперёд и ослабить концентрацию, вроде бы и не очень мощный удар по голеностопу сбил его с ног, толчок с другой стороны окончательно лишил равновесия, и кто-то третий, якобы тоже сбитый, мощно впечатался локтем в его лоб, слишком уж точно для того, чтобы это можно было посчитать случайностью.

Звук падения стокилограммовой туши гулким эхом разнёсся по спортивному комплексу.

Писк телефона, на который СМС приходили не переставая, весь матч выводил соседей Куроко и Момои из себя, но неожиданный звонок окончательно настроил против него всю трибуну. Куроко тяжело вздохнул, беря трубку — лишь уважение к Киёши удерживало его от гнева; он понимал, что Киёши этот матч интересен, но не настолько же, должны же быть какие-то границы…

— Куроко, — голос Киёши казался взволнованным не на шутку, — послушай, ты далеко сидишь от скамейки Йосен? За тайм-аут добежать успеешь?

— Чего вы от меня хотите, Киёши-семпай? — кажется, недовольство в голосе скрыть не удалось.

— Прошу, добеги и, если Мурасакибара в состоянии выслушать меня, дай ему трубку. Не спрашивай меня, зачем, я и сам до конца не понимаю. Просто дай ему трубку, пожалуйста. Мне нужно сказать ему кое-что.

Нет, положительно, он в своей Америке обнаглел до невозможности, и Куроко был возмущён такой просьбой до глубины души, но… что-то, возможно, пресловутое уважение, мешало ему послать Киёши лесом; что-то заставило его подняться и стремглав убежать с трибуны, чтобы, едва дыша, как раз вовремя подбежать к скамейке Йосен, когда Мурасакибаре прямо там перевязывали окровавленный лоб и прикладывали лёд к затылку, потому что в спорткомплексе банально не было носилок, способных выдержать настолько тяжёлый вес.

Медсестра вскрикнула и отшатнулась, словно увидев призрака, когда он появился у неё буквально под локтем.

— Мурасакибара-кун, — осоловевшие фиолетовые глаза даже после такого удара смотрели на него с привычным, неубиваемым безразличием, — тебе звонят. Киёши-семпай звонит. Говорит, это очень важно.

— Какие ещё звонки в такой момент?! — возмутилась красивая, но строгая женщина в костюме, но Мурасакибара в ответ лишь слабо поднял руку:

— Нормально, Масако-чин. Я отвечу.

Сразу видно, головой стукнулся, подумал Куроко, когда Мурасакибара поднёс трубку к уху и что-то промычал, даже не возмущаясь, хотя обычно одно только имя Теппея Киёши вызывало у него, по меньшей мере, пассивную агрессию. Впрочем, стукнутыми были они оба, Киёши и от Ханамии прилетало, и в детстве он, очевидно, с дуба рухнул — это было единственное разумное объяснение тому, что этот парень вытворял время от времени.

— Куроко мне всё рассказал. Я догадывался, что в конце игры ты всё-таки подставишься и встанешь под кольцо, — голос Киёши звучал настолько обеспокоенно, словно травмировали его близкого родственника или любовь всей жизни, а не парня, с которым он очень давно был в контрах. — Я тебя очень прошу, Мурасакибара, если тебе совсем плохо — попроси замену, не рвись продолжать. Лучше от этого никому не будет.

— Чья… бы… корова, — Мурасакибара еле говорил, но был, очевидно, в сознании, — год назад ты совсем по-другому пел… Киёши Теппей.

— После такого удара головой ты ещё помнишь о том, что было год назад?

— У меня не от удара… а от твоих двойных стандартов мозг болит, — рука Мурасакибары вдруг затряслась, телефон выпал из его ладони на скамью, и он схватился за перемотанную голову, издав такой вопль, что даже Куроко побледнел, хотя, казалось бы, куда уж.

— Мурасакибара, я вынуждена заменить тебя, — твёрдо сказала Масако и уже повернулась в судье, но хриплый голос остановил её:

— Нет, Масако-чин. Если я не выйду, они успеют сократить… я достою.

— Даже не смей! — выкрикнула она и метнулась к судье, но тот, как назло, глянул на секундомер и поднёс ко рту свисток, сообщая, что тайм-аут бело-розовых закончился — ей не хватило лишь пары шагов.

Мурасакибара поднялся. Ноги еле его держали, кровь была размазана по всему лицу, но он упрямо, стараясь не шататься, шагал по направлению к кольцу, всем своим видом показывая, что попытки остановить его будут бесполезны — неважно, чужие будут ему мешать или свои.

— Я достою, — повторил он, бросив озлобленный взгляд на Масако, бледную, как полотно, на широко распахнувшего глаза Химуро, не верившего, что этот полубезумный раненый воин и тот ленивый, безответственный Ацуши Мурасакибара, которого он знал, — это один и тот же человек.

До конца матча оставалось меньше минуты.

— Я не могу поверить, — прошептал Куроко в трубку, но его голос потонул в таких бурных аплодисментах, что Киёши, не расслышав, переспросил:

— Что?! Что там происходит?!

— Он выстоял, — Куроко был буквально в шаге от того, чтобы проронить скупую мужскую слезу.

— Невероятно… То есть, я верил, что он сможет перевернуть игру, но всё равно, я хочу его расцеловать, честное слово, — Киёши на том конце трубки явно был вне себя от радости (ну, или так посчитал сам Куроко, надо же было найти хоть происходящему какое-то разумное объяснение).

Рядом кричала Момои, раньше никогда в жизни не думавшая, что ей доведётся так бурно болеть за Йосен.

— Клянусь, это надо было видеть, Киёши-семпай, — Куроко и сам никогда не предполагал, что столь нелюбимая им малоподвижная игра Мурасакибары под кольцом заставит его растрогаться, как концовка «Хатико». — Его ноги уже почти не держали, но он стоял до последнего, смог даже заблокировать несколько очень опасных бросков…

— Я хочу отдать ему свою девственность, — выпалил Киёши, видимо, решив, что тут нужно что-то покруче и повнушительнее, чем просто «расцеловать», и не найдя более адекватных вариантов.

— Правда, он очень плох, даже на финальные поклоны не остался, — Куроко прикрыл телефон рукой, чтобы его не заглушал громкий свист, которым болельщики провожали к чёртовой бабушке команду Кирисаки Дайчи. — Его уводят трое других игроков, чуть ли не волоком, и их тренер, кажется, только что вызвала скорую…

Киёши умолк, как громом поражённый, — только неумолимо шли вперёд секунды разговора и начислялась плата за звонок. Куроко не знал, почему Киёши так сильно переживал за Мурасакибару, и не горел желанием узнать, если честно; ясно было только одно — новость про то, что Мурасакибару увозят на скорой, подействовала на него сокрушительно.

— Я, — он нашёл наконец подходящие слова, — я хочу его придушить.

***

В больничной палате было очень тихо, и после всей суеты с перевозкой, диагностикой и причитаниями родни эта тишина казалась Мурасакибаре подарком небес. Сон всё никак не шёл, хотя, по-хорошему, нужно было поспать, и вся эта ситуация была на редкость утомительной. Есть не хотелось, как ни странно, наоборот, тошнило от одних только мыслей о еде — наверное, все его знакомые от такой новости словили бы когнитивный диссонанс.

Солнце клонилось к вечеру, и мягкий розовый свет заливал палату, пробиваясь сквозь некрасивые жалюзи.

Рингтон телефона отозвался в голове противным дребезжанием, на экране высветился теперь уже знакомый номер — «БОЛТЛИВАЯ ЖОПА ИЗ СЕЙРИН», собственной персоной. Злиться и выдумывать пассивно-агрессивную отповедь у Мурасакибары просто не было сил, но сбросить звонок не хватило то ли ума, то ли воли.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — с места в карьер спросил Киёши; голос его будто бы дрожал. — Прости, я сначала не мог тебе дозвониться, а потом искал, где в реабилитационном центре можно ночью пополнить счёт…

— За что прощать, ты не обязан был мне звонить так-то, — пробормотал Мурасакибара; голова всё ещё слишком сильно болела, чтобы вслушиваться в трескотню. — Чувствую себя так, будто у меня внутри черепа завелись соседи с дрелью.

— А врачи что говорят?

— Врачи говорят, жить буду.

— Это замечательно, но можно поконкретнее? МРТ уже было, диагноз конкретный поставили? — Киёши в этот момент стойко напоминал гиперзаботливую мамочку, и

Мурасакибара никак не мог понять, чем он заслужил настолько запредельное количество заботы на свою голову.

— Было, и вроде они не нашли ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы разводить панику, — ответил он, надеясь, что Киёши не уличит его во лжи — результаты МРТ ещё не пришли, и он не знал, насколько сильно его голова пострадала на самом деле, но напрягать Киёши почему-то совсем не хотелось.

— То есть, к четвертьфиналу с Кайджо ты уже будешь в порядке? — обрадовался Киёши, хотя, казалось бы, тут-то чего радоваться, Кисе — не Ханамия, чтобы против него за Йосен болеть.

— Не, вряд ли. Я, конечно, живучий, но не настолько, чтобы после сотряса быть огурцом к следующим выходным.

— Значит, всё-таки сотряс? — напрягся Киёши.

— Лёгкий. К финалу Межшкольных выйду отсюда, наверное.

— О, — он заметно оживился, — Мурасакибара, слушай, если тебя к тому времени выпишут, давай вместе сходим посмотрим финал? У меня как раз перерыв между курсами реабилитации, и мне разрешили вернуться в Японию ненадолго, родных повидать.

Мурасакибара поморщился:

— Опять баскетбол, скука смертная. Почему бы тебе не пригласить кого-то более заинтересованного и… нормального? У тебя же куча друзей в Сейрин, бери любого.

— Кого? Изуки не до финала, он сейчас света белого не видит из-за экзаменов, Митобе пойдёт с Коганеем, Рико с Хьюгой тоже парочкой пойдут, а я не хочу быть третьим лишним, — Киёши вздохнул. — И вообще, мне, может быть, интересно пойти на игру с незаинтересованным и ненормальным тобой.

— У нас слишком разные взгляды на баскетбол. И вообще, я буду ворчать и ты проклянёшь тот день, когда со мной связался, — Мурасакибара не знал, почему у него не получалось просто взять и послать Киёши на хрен, и почему вместо этого он пытался отбиваться какими-то очевидно слабыми аргументами.

— Ворчи сколько хочешь. Я люблю слушать мнения, отличные от моего, плюрализм мнений — двигатель прогресса, — наверняка на другом конце трубки Киёши опять улыбался своей отвратительно симпатичной улыбкой на миллион киловатт, и, если бы Мурасакибара видел его воочию, он бы, наверное, разозлился ужасно — но отказать не смог.

— Даже если вдогонку к этим мнениям идёт отвратительный характер собеседника?

— Мой лучший друг — Хьюга Джунпей, так что у меня иммунитет к собеседникам с отвратительным характером. Ну что, согласен или нет? — в голосе Киёши звучало неподдельное нетерпение, и так, наверное, просто было сказать «нет», один слог — и всё, вопрос будет снят, и не придётся через две недели идти на чёртов баскетбольный матч, терпя рядом с собой этого невыносимого человека несколько часов кряду…

— Как ты вообще умудрился за пару дней застолбить себе место в моей жизни, Киёши Теппей? — прошипел Мурасакибара, еле-еле собирая в кулак остатки злости, которая почему-то, как назло, по большей части куда-то улетучилась, при том, что Киёши не стал менее раздражающим ни на йоту. — Почему у меня не получается избавиться от тебя, как бы я ни хотел? Всё получается ровно наоборот — тебя становится слишком много…

— Не знаю, — Киёши ответил не сразу и непривычно серьёзным тоном, которого Мурасакибара от него точно не ожидал, по крайней мере, не сейчас. — Честно, я почти всё время задаюсь очень похожим вопросом — почему-то в моей жизни в последнее время стало так много тебя, будто чёрная полоса в этот раз сменилась не белой, а фиолетовой. Но, знаешь… чем больше я живу, тем больше превращаюсь в фаталиста, и не вижу смысла возражать, если судьба так рассудила.

— Ты тёплое с мягким не путай, Киёши, — Мурасакибара нахмурился. — Ты вообще-то сам проявляешь инициативу, тебя никто не заставлял не спать ночами, задалбывать Куро-чина и тратить на международную связь суммы, за которые можно было бы купить слона.

— Двух слонов, — скромно уточнил Киёши.

Мурасакибара представил на секунду количество нулей в его счетах — и взвыл так, что пациент из соседней палаты возмущённо застучал по батарее.

***

Как и ожидалось, Киёши всё-таки выграл спор. Наверное, Мурасакибаре стоило с самого начала понять, что если уж этот парень всерьёз вознамерился вытащить его куда-нибудь, то помехой не станет ни холод, ни жара, ни парочка подходящих к случаю стихийных бедствий. Они действительно провели вместе полдня, обмениваясь сверхценным мнением по поводу игры Шутоку и Кайджо — Йосен без Мурасакибары и с сильно покалеченным Химуро предсказуемо уступили последним в четвертьфинале, — пробуя токийские десерты, по которым Киёши за время реабилитации безумно соскучился, и просто неспешно болтая практически обо всём на свете — общие темы для разговора как-то находились сами собой. Мурасакибара готов был загрызть себя за невольные мысли о том, что время, проведённое с Киёши, было для него, как оказалось, не таким уж мучительным; более того, пожалуй, если бы не ворох старых недоразумений, он бы отнёс этот день и вечер к числу действительно приятных воспоминаний, даже несмотря на баскетбол и на самого Киёши… ужас какой. Нет. Ни за что. Не хватало ещё потом прокручивать в голове те самые воспоминания, неизменно оставляющие на душе неприятный скрежет, ради внепланового сеанса переоценки приоритетов.

Впрочем, была и другая причина, почему Мурасакибара всё-таки согласился провести этот день с Киёши, даже несмотря на множество веских (только для него самого, конечно) контраргументов. Слишком уж свеж был в памяти тот момент, те доли секунд, когда заветная дверь открылась, и напутствия прозвучали как наяву, а посоветоваться или хотя бы просто поделиться с кем-то не было вообще никакой возможности — те, кто не знает о «зоне» и о втором состоянии, просто покрутят пальцем у виска, а Поколение чудес либо поднимет на смех, либо начнёт выпытывать, что же у Мурасакибары за страж-то такой любвеобильный.

Киёши же, при всех его недостатках, на роль человека, с которым можно обсудить эту проблему, идеально подходил. Во-первых, он не просто слышал о «зоне» и обо всём, что с ней связано — он лично видел, хоть и со стороны, что происходит с игроком, входящим в потоковое состояние, и с ним наверняка делился ощущениями Кагами, на Зимнем кубке буквально прощупавший всю «зону» изнутри. А во-вторых, Киёши был человеком слова, и если уж он обещал не смеяться, то он действительно старался не засмеяться изо всех сил, даже когда серьёзное и участливое выражение лица давалось ему с трудом, и малейшее движение губ могло выдать его.

— Точно ржать надо мной не будешь? — Мурасакибара подозрительно сощурился, и Киёши ответил ему без тени улыбки:

— Торжественно клянусь, что выслушаю тебя и даже не хрюкну. Рассказывай давай.

— Ладно, — некоторое время Мурасакибара собирался с силами, прежде чем выпалить: — Как думаешь, если попросить человека, который у тебя сторожит двери в «зону», поменяться с кем-нибудь местами, это сработает?

— Очень сомневаюсь, — Киёши действительно серьёзно задумался, и Мурасакибара готов был воздать настоящую хвалу его выдержке. — Это ведь происходит у тебя в голове, так что вряд ли кто-то кроме тебя может это проконтролировать. Единственное, что могу сказать — вероятно, для тебя этот человек подсознательно очень важен, даже если его кандидатура тебя не устраивает.

— Совсем не устравает. Ни кандидатура, ни поведение, и поведение — особенно, — Мурасакибаре вновь стало неловко от воспоминаний о том недопоцелуе.

— Как-то очень странно это всё, — Киёши озадаченно почесал в затылке. — У Кагами и Аомине вроде бы стражи не буйные, чем тебе твой-то не угодил?

— Мой очень буйный. Руки распускает и целоваться лезет.

Киёши покачал головой:

— Никогда раньше не слышал о подобном, но… если у тебя в голове в самый ответственный момент матча происходит вот это вот, то, наверное, дело именно в твоём подсознании. Что-то у тебя там есть, что не даёт тебе покоя. Какой-то незакрытый гештальт.

— Чё?..

Мурасакибара не раз уже замечал, что Киёши перед ним всё время старался выглядеть максимально взрослым, уравновешенным и умным, как какой-нибудь сорокалетний дед с двумя высшими образованиями и кандидатской степенью, хотя самому-то только на днях восемнадцать исполнилось, тьфу. Видимо, Киёши с чего-то решил, что, раз Мурасакибара всю жизнь рос (пусть и на положении паршивой овцы) среди образованных людей, то, значит, умные мужчины будут в его вкусе, и распускал перед ним перья, как какой-нибудь глухарь в брачный период. Только вот Мурасакибара на роль самки глухаря, мягко говоря, не очень подходил — слишком длинный, слишком фиолетовый и, на секунду, мужского пола.

— У меня есть кое-какие соображения насчёт того, что это может быть, — задумчивый взгляд Киёши скользнул по лицу Мурасакибары, остановился на его губах, и мнимое ощущение уюта, установившееся между ними за эти несколько часов, проведённых вместе, тут же куда-то испарилось. — Могу попробовать сделать одну штуку, вдруг поможет. Только пообещай, что ты не убьёшь меня на месте, ладно? Я просто помочь хочу, никаких задних мыслей.

Мурасакибара не знал, что и думать. Наверное, нужно было заранее возмутиться, или хотя бы как-то напрячь мозги, чтобы угадать настолько прозрачные намерения человека, который ему __вообще-то_агрессивно_не_нравился__ , для этого, в принципе, не нужно было обладать умом Аристотеля или Канта, но… тёплый летний вечер был слишком хорош, вид с моста на реку и спортивный комплекс почти что располагал к романтике, они только что очень вкусно поели, и думать мозгами, и уж тем более, делать далеко идущие выводы Мурасакибаре было решительно лень.

— Скажу прямо, у меня очень плохое предчувствие, — пробормотал он, отводя глаза, но всё-таки позволяя Киёши встать к нему поближе, — но если ты знаешь, что делаешь, то валяй.

Киёши в ответ улыбнулся ему как-то совсем по-особенному — и, встав на цыпочки, вдруг потянулся и поцеловал его так, будто они на самом деле встречались уже как минимум лет пять или пятьдесят, только, возможно, в какой-то другой из реинкарнаций буддийского цикла. И все его слова о том, что в его жизни стало как-то слишком много фиолетового, вдруг обретали теперь совсем иное значение — то, как отчаянно он держался за Мурасакибару и не хотел прерывать поцелуй, выдавало его с головой. Будь Теппей Киёши хоть тысячу раз мудрым, уравновешенным и неприступным внешне, он всё равно оставался восемнадцатилетним мальчишкой со свойственными возрасту гормонами и отчаянным желанием любить, мальчишкой, покорившимся судьбе, что по какой-то странной прихоти решила сделать венцом его мечтаний двухметрового засранца из Йосен.

Банка сока личи выпала из задрожавших пальцев Мурасакибары и, докатившись по асфальту до края, свалилась в реку — бултых. Звук такой смешной.

— Я угадал? — спросил Киёши, чуть отстранившись; на его лице всё играла та странная улыбка, он словно боялся чего-то — и одновременно был в чём-то железно уверен.

Мурасакибара вздохнул.

— Ну и с чего ты решил, что, если будешь и в жизни вести себя так же, как и в моей голове, это хоть чем-то мне поможет?

— Значит, угадал, — констатировал Киёши, тут же расплывшись в улыбке довольного кота, и словно вокруг него собралось сияние тысячи звёзд; Мурасакибаре даже пришлось зажмуриться — слишком уж вырвиглазно ярким был этот парень, Теппей Киёши, пожалуй, способный на равных соперничать с предзакатным токийским солнцем.

— Нет, мне правда интересно, как тебе в голову пришло что-то подобное, — в конце концов, он предупреждал Киёши, что будет ворчать и вообще всячески отравлять ему жизнь. — Как и чем ты до этого дошёл, из чего вообще сделан твой мозг, м?

— Из увлечения психологическими книжками и любви к огромным, вредным и пушистым котам, — просто ответил Киёши, и Мурасакибара в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что просто не способен больше на него злиться. — И вообще, очень часто бывает, что, если тебе чего-то очень сильно хочется, надо по возможности просто сделать это — и тебя отпустит. Отпустило же, правда?

Мурасакибара нервно облизнул губы, которые всё ещё горели после того, что произошло, — стыдно было признать, но его ни черта не отпустило, наоборот, ужасно хотелось ещё и ещё, пока обстановка располагает и пока Киёши не против. В конце концов, скоро они разъедутся и ещё долго не увидят друг друга, так что один вечер вряд ли наложит на них столь ненавистные Мурасакибаре обязательства…

— Врут все твои психологические книжки, — заявил он, ещё крепче прижимая Киёши к себе и возвращая совсем не обязательный и никому из них не нужный поцелуй, пока разум выстраивал очередную защитную тактику, чтобы её потом придерживаться, даже если подобное между ними когда-нибудь повторится.


End file.
